<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anywhere but here by beetlejuulce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015252">anywhere but here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuulce/pseuds/beetlejuulce'>beetlejuulce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luffy And The Most Eventful Road Trip Of All Time Ever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, POV Multiple, REALLY THE ZORO/NAMI WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SO LOUD, WOULD NOT COME OUT FOR ME SO, first work in a series, goofs and shenanigans, i cannot tell if this is an au where people dont care ab the law, idk they steal a car LOL, inaccurate portrayal of breaking the law, it can be taken as purely platonic if you want, luffy doesn't have thoughts. heart, luffy: we're going to commit crimes but sparingly, mainly zoro and nami's lol... luffy just, one piece modern road trip au where i just rewrite one piece but Awesome, or where the law is literally on their ass so they react both ways IM SORRY, the rating is because i Love the word FUCK!, they just are ab luffy and hold hands now, this is so so indulgent, yeah there's more to this, zoluna road trip for the soul, zoro and nami: THESE ARE BIG CRIMES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuulce/pseuds/beetlejuulce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you going, Nami?" Luffy asked with that trademark happy go lucky giggle of his.</p><p>"Anywhere but here!" Nami grit, stomping towards the edge of the road and throwing out her arm. She impatiently tapped her foot as she held her thumb up, glaring down the road.</p><p>"Oi," Zoro chipped, cracking an eye open. He leaned against her bags with his hands behind his head. "No one's gonna pick you up with such a mean look on your face."</p><p>"What'da you know?" Nami grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>aka: luffy, zoro, nami and the start of a great road trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nami, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro, nami/zoro if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luffy And The Most Eventful Road Trip Of All Time Ever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anywhere but here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YOOOOOO one piece road trip au let's fucking goooooo!!</p><p>this is the first installment in a series, haven't decided if it'll all unfold in order or if I'll just throw out pieces that take place in the universe as the come to me so... have the zoluna beginnings that kick off this universe but don't kick me when the next installment takes place a year later and Franky is magically there... bruh trust the process.</p><p>i think it's worth noting that i got a humongous jolt of inspiration from this <a href="https://twitter.com/rocketspurs/status/1276723808209186816?s=19"> art on twitter </a> the idea ended up getting farther from the original inspiration but i still feel like i should share it bc it's very cute and it DID lead me on this rapidly rolling snowball on a steep AU hill</p><p>this is sorta set up like a snap shot of scenes, so i hope it's coherent LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zoro stared at the kid sitting in front of him through the cell bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" he asked gruffly, tugging on his fingers with nothing else to do. His hands were cuffed. The kid in front of him laughed heartily, tilting back with a hand on his straw hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Luffy!" The kid, Luffy, offered boisterously, bouncing with minimally contained energy. Zoro sighed through gritted teeth. "And you're Zoro!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro blinked. "How'd you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed again, gums on full view as he toppled over backward. "Heard the pig over there say it, haha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi," Zoro kicked Luffy's foot that had slipped through the bars. "Don't say that so loud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy shot back up, seeming to snap like rubber. He shrugged as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>so what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna come with me?" Luffy asked after a silent moment of him staring at Zoro and Zoro staring at anything other than this weird kid in front of him. Zoro turned his head towards Luffy with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" he decided to indulge the kid. Luffy perked up immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On an adventure!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Zoro scoffed. "Sounds fun and all but if you haven't pieced it together by now, I'm very much in jail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, studying Zoro with a quizzical look on his face. "Just break out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh!" Zoro lurched forward, grabbing the cell bars in his hands and glaring Luffy down through them. "Are you fucking crazy, kid?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope," Luffy popped. "Just ambitious!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro glared harder. "Who taught you that big word, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My gramps, but this isn't about him," Luffy quickly waved off. He pulled out a set of keys on a comical ring like in the movies from seemingly nowhere. "This is about breaking you out of jail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't like the mischievous glint in this kid's eyes. How did he end up in this situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy made quick work of unlocking the cell door and swinging it open, standing before Zoro with a giant smile. Zoro gawked at the open door, and then snapped his gaze to Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck did you get those?! What the fuck is going on?!" Zoro sputtered, scrambling to his feet as well as he could with his hands still cuffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time to explain, but we're best friends now!" Zoro snapped his head towards Luffy so fast the strain shot all the way down his spine. "We're outta here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is so illegal," Zoro grit but dashed after Luffy as the kid ran on his way out of the precinct. "How the hell is this happening? Why me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ask too many questions, Zoro!" Luffy chuckled ahead, skidding around a corner and sliding out the open automatic doors like a batter sliding to plate. Zoro followed right on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is too much," Zoro panted slightly, leaning his cuffed hands on one knee. He looked up at Luffy with one eye squeezed shut. "Where the hell are we going after this, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going on a road trip! I'm gonna have such an awesome road trip group!" Luffy swung his arms as he skipped in place. "We're going to the farthest ocean we can!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A road trip?" Zoro stood straight. He might as well go along with it. "Yeah, well, who's all with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just you," Luffy stated so seriously Zoro was nodding along before the words fully caught up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just me?" Luffy nodded, grinning all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we better hurry before they notice we're out though!" Luffy cackled like a maniac as he sprinted off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for the love of," and Zoro took off after him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What now?" Zoro asked through clenched teeth as they sat on stools in a diner. Luffy concentrated hard on sucking down a milkshake. Luffy pulled off the straw with a loud pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Luffy spun his stool side to side under him, gripping the counter. "We'll need a ride for sure, and the keys to your handcuffs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro stared at Luffy deadpan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy caught his eye and grinned. "But after that, it's smooth sailing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Smooth sailing?" Zoro hissed, glancing around the practically empty diner out of the corner of his eyes anxiously. "You broke me out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>jail</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Psh," Luffy waved him off easily, not a care in the world. "You were wrongfully in there. It's fine now, I had a friend talking with the meanie who booked you. It should be all good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro could feel the bead of sweat slowly trickle down his neck, a physical manifestation of the nerves this kid's wound his body up so tight with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Zoro breathed. "If you say so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro turned back to his glass of water and did a breathing exercise. Guess he's on a road trip with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>ambitious </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid in a straw hat, now. Might as well enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, is this like a kink thing?" A smooth voice slid in beside him, making him jump. He looked at the orange-haired woman who snuck up beside him, open-mouthed. She rose an eyebrow and glanced down at his cuffed hands, expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! What?" Zoro shook his head quickly, moving his arms and making the cuffs clink together. The orange-haired woman shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a harmless question," her hand moved near his side and his eyes narrowed. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me my wallet back," Zoro held his hands out. The woman blinked, shocked momentarily before she dropped his wallet into his open palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bummer, you're observant," she flicked her hair out of her face. "Whatever, have fun with your kink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a kink!" Zoro grit after her retreating back as she left the diner. He turned back to Luffy who was staring at him. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like her, she should come with us," Luffy stated simply, before going back to his milkshake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just collecting a band of criminals, are you?" Zoro shook his head. He took out his wallet to pay the bill before cursing when it opened up empty. "That bitch!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Zoro!" Luffy shouted excitedly, pointing somewhere he couldn't see. "It's the weird girl from before!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Zoro squinted where Luffy was pointing. Zoro held his cuffed hands up to his face to shield his eyes from the sun. Low and behold, there stood the orange-haired woman from the diner, at the edge of the road with her arm out and her thumb up, signaling for a ride. Zoro groaned. After dining and dashing after also breaking out of a holding cell, Zoro wanted nothing more than to wake up from this insane trip. Someone had to have drugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go say hi!" Luffy gripped Zoro's arm and dragged him over to her, shouting "Hey rude lady!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman turned around immediately, eyes widening in recognition. She tucked her cardboard sign under her arm and met them halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if it isn't the weirdos from the diner," she smirked, then directed her gaze to Zoro. "Trouble with the bill?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro scowled at her smirk. "We had to ditch it, thanks a lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved him off, "The past's in the past. You guys got a ride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all," Luffy laughed. "I'm Luffy by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stuck his hand out and she shook it. "Nami."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going on an adventure, wanna join?" Luffy wasted no time, did he? Nami sized them up, taking in the fact that Luffy had no bags and that Zoro was in handcuffs. She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour of sitting out on the side of the road with the two of them, Nami had had enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys don't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She asked, picking the lock on Zoro's cuffs. Zoro shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I met the guy like, four hours ago," Zoro stated simply like it was nothing. Nami scoffed, incredulous. "And then he broke me out of jail." Zoro shook his one cuffed hand for emphasis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even a destination?" Nami shook her head, grinning softly in triumph when the cuff clicked, unlocking. Luffy stood off to the side, spinning himself in circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says the farthest ocean we can go, so I'm guessing California," Zoro shrugged, rubbing his wrist. Nami sighed and slipped the bobby pin back in her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not very bright, how are we gonna make it?" Nami huffed, leaning back on her duffel bag. "You don't even have any money!"</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Zoro glared at the side of her head. "Gee, I wonder why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami waved him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fun!" Luffy plopped down in front of them, finally having worn himself out from all the spinning. "We'll see so much cool stuff and meet so many cool people, maybe they'll even join us!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami eyed him warily. "How can you be so sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy grinned so wide at her his eyes screwed shut. "Because this is gonna be the best summer ever, no matter what!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro and Nami shared an anxious look.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had it!" Nami screeched, stopping away from them. She was close to tearing her hair out after sitting in the heat with them. Luffy was a never-ending ball of energy and Zoro was literally the opposite, on his third nap of the afternoon. She was bored out of her mind, and that was saying something considering she's now part of a traveling circus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something the matter, Nami?" Luffy asked innocently from where he sat making crude drawings in the dirt with a stick. He was polishing up a portrait of Zoro, with the man's nose closer to his ear than it really should be. A modern Picasso, Luffy was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, actually," she huffed, shoulders dropping with the breath. "We have no money, no food, no ride, and no route! Some road trip we're on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll figure it out," Luffy insisted for the thirty-third time. Nami was close to screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Nami grumbled, stepping over Zoro's sleeping body. She snatched up her sign. "How, how, how, how?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going, Nami?" Luffy asked with that trademark happy go lucky giggle of his. He stood up and kicked away his drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> but here!" Nami grit, stomping towards the edge of the road and throwing out her arm. She impatiently tapped her foot as she held her thumb up, glaring down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi," Zoro chipped, cracking an eye open. He leaned against her bags with his hands behind his head. "No one's gonna pick you up with such a mean look on your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What'da you know?" Nami grumbled, softening her face nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro chuckled softly and closed his eyes, continuing his nap. Nami sighed as she stared down the empty road, silently begging for a ride to come save her from this never-ending nightmare and rapidly growing headache. Luffy sang a horrible tune to himself as he spun around the pole of a road sign, hanging off his outstretched arm and painful optimism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's gonna die out here.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A car never did come by to pick her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After barely ten minutes she got bored and stomped back over to them, anyways. She grumbled and griped and insisted she didn't actually want to be there and only agreed because she assumed it'd be fun and that they'd get a ride soon. They didn't, but now they were playing cards so it didn't really matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Luffy, at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After this round you owe me a slice of pie at the next diner we stop at, Nami!" Luffy laughed throwing his cards down. Nami grit her teeth and snatched his cards up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't owe you anything, you're losing the game!" Nami waved her cards at him. Zoro sat barely awake, looking at his cards upside down in his palm. His eyes slid closed and a soft snore left his lips as Nami sighed in defeat. "I give up. The only game you can play is go fish and I can't win money off of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already have all our money," Zoro grumbled after jolting up and choking on a snore. He threw his hand of cards down in front of her. "You win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes and scooped up the cards. She opened her mouth to offer another game, one she could swindle </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>off of Zoro with when a car slowed down to a stop beside them. Luffy tilted his head back to watch the car as the window slowly rolled down, Zoro straightening up next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey kids," a weird man with a big red nose smiled at them from the driver's seat. "Need a ride?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Nami was immediately at her feet, pushing Zoro off her bags and scooping them into her arms. "Take me away from them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Luffy interjected, jumping up after her. "You can't leave us behind." Zoro nodded firmly and silently behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami ground her teeth and glared hard at them. Luffy stood his ground and glared back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're part of my trip, Nami! You can't just leave your friends," Luffy put his hands on his hips like he was a mother scolding a child. Nami faltered, looking up from Luffy to Zoro. Zoro nodded his head towards Luffy with the same challenge on his face. Nami exhaled sharply and spun on her foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I call shotgun," Nami threw open the passager door of the car that was surprisingly still waiting, nodding to the driver. "Take us anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome!" Luffy hooped and hollered scrambling into the back seat as Nami threw her bags in after him and Zoro closing the door after him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Luffy drawled, hanging off the headrest of the driver's seat. The red-nosed man gripped the steering wheel white-knuckled. "Your nose sure is red! What's your name? Are you going to kill us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy!" Zoro and Nami scolded in unison. The boundaryless boy ignored them and pressed on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" the man snapped, slamming the breaks a tad too hard at a stop sign. Zoro and Nami shared a glance in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you're going to kill us?" Luffy furrowed his brows and Nami kept a tight grip on the door handle. The man shook his head quickly, eyes darting at where Nami's hands were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" The man corrected. "My nose is very red, yes. My name's Buggy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah," Luffy laughed, leaning back in his seat. "Are you a clown?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buggy slammed on the breaks, causing Nami to lurch forward and catch herself on the dashboard. She whipped around to glare at Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, please," Nami grit through clenched teeth, fist curling against the dash. Luffy shrunk under her gaze. Nami turned to Buggy with a sickly sweet smile. "I'm sorry about him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," he grumbles, pulling into a convenience store parking lot a little ways ahead of their abrupt stop. "I have to get a few things, is that alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep," Nami smiled so wide the muscles in her face ached. She held the smile until he fully disappeared in the store. Releasing it with a breath she quickly unbuckled and climbed into the driver's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing Nami?" Luffy peered over her shoulder as she stared hard into the store. Nami shushed him sharply, looking over her shoulder at the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna steal his car and get the fuck out of here, okay?" Nami whispered lowly. Luffy broke out in a grin and opened his mouth to undoubtedly shout something but Zoro clamped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back. Zoro nodded to Nami and she returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here goes," She breathed, turning the key in the ignition that Buggy naively left that way. As soon as the car coughed to life, she immediately peeled out of the parking spot and hastily shot out of the lot. Luffy laughed with glee as Zoro released him. Luffy grinned, rolling his window down to feel the wind on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is such a fun idea, Nami!" Luffy hollered, sticking his head out of the window. Zoro yanked him back in quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami anxiously glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing Buggy's retreating form shouting in the parking lot. She cursed and sharply turned a corner, taking a back road back the way they came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think he'll call the cops?" Zoro asked plainly as if he was asking if it was going to rain that week. Nami looked in the mirror again with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he was totally planning on killing us," Nami slowed as they merged into city traffic. She released a shaky breath, shaking out her shoulders. "God he was so stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami burst out laughing, shaking her head slightly as she switched lanes. Zoro chuckled too, softly at first before erupting into a full bellow. Luffy looked between the two of them before laughing too, just to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Nami caught her breath. Zoro wiped tears from his eyes and snorted. "Oh my god, we almost died. Luffy," Nami turned to look at Luffy briefly before turning back to the road. "You almost got us killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you saved us though!" Luffy beamed, hugging her headrest. Nami sighed and leaned her head on his arms briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I did," Nami said softly. "I guess I did."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zoro grunted as he adjusted a sleeping Luffy on his back. He rolled his neck to relieve the strain on it slightly, adjusting his hold on Luffy's thighs. What was taking Nami so long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nami stormed out of the car dealership in a huff, the man she was bargaining with following hot on her heels. Speak of the devil. Nami gestured angrily towards their car. "This is the sketchiest car lot in town and you're telling me you can't live up to that and buy a car I can't prove I own? Bullshit! Keep up your aesthetic or give up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro turned his gaze to the sky with an impatient inhale. This woman was crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss," the salesman started but Nami held up a hand quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just buy the car," Nami insisted. "Or let us trade it. Either way, we need a new car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is no way this is real life, Zoro thought and clenched his eyes tightly. There's no way today was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry ma'am you're going to have to have your father sell the car himself, we simply can't take it." Zoro raised an eyebrow at her tall tale. Nami huffed before smiling tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Nami stopped back towards their car, throwing the driver's side door open with too much force. "Pleasure </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing business with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro sighed and turned around, laying Luffy down in the back seat before rounding the car and slipping in the passenger seat. Nami fumed silently at the wheel, flexing her fingers before pointing one last withering glare at the salesman and turned the key in the ignition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Zoro rolled his head against the headrest to look at her. Nami stared ahead at the road. "No luck?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami screeched through clenched teeth, slugging Zoro in the shoulder. Zoro laughed, clutching his bruising arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Nami seethed. "Now we're gonna have to ditch this car and hope to god we never go to jail, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami whispered the last part, sucking in a quick breath. Zoro looked back at Luffy before leaning in the space between the front seats. Nami's hands shook on the wheel as she stared blankly ahead. Zoro put his hand on her arm, steady gaze set on the side of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll be fine," Zoro insisted, squeezing her arm reassuringly. Nami caught his eye briefly before looking back at the road, nodding. "No going back now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami groaned, hitting her head back on the seat. "I'm stuck with two idiots until I die!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro clicked his tongue, releasing her arm to turn away from her with his arms crossed over his chest. "S'not so bad," he pouted. Nami rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Nami pretended there wasn't a smile biting at the edges of her lips.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zoro," Nami shook Zoro's shoulder roughly. Zoro grunted and shoved her off. "Zoro!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Zoro snapped an eye open to glare at her. Nami stood outside the car, leaning her arm on his open door. Zoro huffed under her unamused stare, swinging his legs out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My turn?" he asked uselessly. Nami nodded, yawning. "Let me take a leak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami scrunched her nose but leaned out of the way to let him out of the car. She's fast asleep with the seat reclined when he came back from his tinkle in a bush. She stirred slightly when he buckled her in, but the features in her face soften soon after. Zoro straightened with a sigh, checking in on Luffy and collapsing in the driver's seat with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just drove straight ahead in silence mostly, occasionally taking a left or a right here and there but with no destination in mind he just kept going. Luffy woke up at some point, whining about being bored. Zoro handed him a pile of receipts and a pen and told him to shut up and doodle something. Luffy whined again but started drawing something regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro rubbed a hand roughly against his face and pulled into a gas station. Nami woke up as he was filling the tank, turning around to ask Luffy something before stepping out of the car to stand next to him outside. He nodded in greeting as she yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eye. Zoro looked around for a street sign, squinting in the dark. Nami sighed, "You don't know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah," Zoro shook his head, giving the gas nozzle a little shake before putting it back. Nami covered her nose from the smell. "Want me to go ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'ok," Nami yawned again, taking two steps forward, dragging her feet. She bumped her head against his chest and stood there, taking deep breaths. "Mm, warm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro stood stiff as a board, arms awkwardly limp at his sides. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a minute," Nami smacked his arm softly, hand dragging down the length of it slowly. She pulled her head off his chest, her fingers curling around his wrist as she squinted up at him. "Did you take money from my purse?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro scoffed, all his muscles instantly unwinding as the odd intimacy shattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We needed gas," Zoro stated the obvious. He yawned. "We also need a warm bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami yawned when he did, his yawn triggering hers, and shook her shoulders loose. "I'll go buy a map."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spun on her heel and briskly walked up to the convenience store, disappearing into it soon after. Zoro leaned against the car, listening to Luffy hum to himself. Zoro looked up at the stars, head hitting the food of the car, and furrowed his brows. He doesn't remember where any of the constellations in the sky are. He shrugged to himself, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened them again when Nami elbowed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you sleep standing up like that, are you a horse?" Nami looked down at him where he was bent over, lips pulled into her cheek. Zoro glared at her. "Come on, I got directions to a motel 10 minutes from here. I want to sleep in a bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll drive," Zoro wheezed, coughing as he stood up. Nami smiled tight-lipped and patted his chest with the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you are," Nami spun on her heel and walked around to the passager side. She looked over the car with an evil glint in her eye. "You owe me double the gas money you took, by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed from his seat and Zoro ground his teeth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later Nami was half an inch from killing Zoro in cold blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got us lost, moron!" Nami unfolded her map and had it twisted around. "I don't even know where we are now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I can't see shit when you hold the map like that," Zoro knocked the paper away from the windshield. "Want us to crash too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami gawked at him for a moment and then folded the map hastily with a huff. Luffy leaned forward between their seats with an elbow rested on each one. He picked his nose while Zoro took another left turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't go left, idiot!" Nami screeched, looking out the window and craning her neck to look for road signs. "We're never gonna find a motel now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" Zoro asked smugly, just as a Motel 6 came into view up the road. Nami just stared, open-mouthed at the flickering sign as Luffy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky bastard," Nami huffed as they pulled into the parking lot. She groaned as she checked her wallet. "We only have enough for one room, if we want to eat tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slumber party!" Luffy cheered, bouncing in his seat. Nami glared at him, half-lidded. "This is gonna be so fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Zoro hauled himself out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. "I'm exhausted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami threw her bag over her shoulder as she threw her door open. "You're exhausted? I stole our car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro scrunched his nose at her. "I broke out of jail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm hungry," Luffy interrupted their glaring contest, jumping up on the hood of the car. "We have any quarters?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you eat coins?" Zoro furrowed his brows at Luffy. Nami stared at him in disbelief as Luffy threw his head back in a laugh. Luffy caught his hat as it slipped off his head, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a vending machine over there, Zoro," Luffy chuckled more and hopped off the hood. "I wonder if it has Cheetos!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're really running from the law, poor as shit, all under the guise of it being a fun road trip with this kid. Of all people," Nami grumbled as she fell into step with Zoro. He shrugged, looking down at her briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could be worse," Zoro yawned. He bumped his shoulder with hers. "We could've been murdered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah," Nami rolled her eyes, before jogging up to Luffy and yanking him off the vending machine by his collar. She looked over her shoulder at Zoro with an exasperated look. "This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro smirked at the fondness that crept in her tone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy woke up draped across Zoro's chest with his arms hugging Nami's legs. Rolling off the dogpile, he stretched with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nami! Zoro!" Luffy bounced on his knees on the edge of the bed, shaking them awake. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami threw the limpest pillow in the world in his general direction. Luffy threw it back, smacking Zoro in the face who jolted awake with a snort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zoro," Nami growled from where she buried her head under a pillow. "Shut him the fuck up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro sat up, groggy and delirious, from where he'd twisted himself to sleep with his feet at the head of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" he asked dumbly, flopping back on the bed. He looked up at Luffy, who was standing above him with a too big smile for this early in the morning. Zoro scowled. "Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on guys! I'm hungry and there's a dinner across the street just calling my name," Luffy jumped around the bed, pulling the curtains open and filling the room with sunlight. He cupped a hand to his ear and leaned against the window. "I can hear it now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luffy… Luffy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami rolled over onto her back with a huff, throwing her arm over her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, we're awake now," Zoro griped, swinging his legs off the bed. He yawned, stretching and sighing when his back popped. "Nami, we got enough to go to the diner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami groaned, dragging herself across the bed to motion for her purse. Luffy eagerly handed it to her, bouncing on his heels while she rummaged in it with one eye still closed. She nodded with a yawn, throwing the purse back on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll need more money eventually," Nami's voice was clogged with sleep so she cleared her throat. "I can make the last hundred dollars stretch a little more but," she broke off with a big yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the next misfit we pick up will be rich," Zoro joked, slipping on his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha," Nami laughed, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe we should plan a bank robbery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea, Nami!" Luffy jumped in excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bad idea!" Nami and Zoro reprimanded in unison. Luffy fell back laughing, rolling on the floor as Nami and Zoro shared an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Luffy slammed his glass of milk down, jumping out of his seat. "I love this song!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami scooted over, claiming the whole booth seat as Luffy skipped over to stand in front of the jukebox against the back wall of the diner. Nami sighed and cleaned up the splatter of milk Luffy left. She picked up the drink menu off the table and began reading it, bored after their quick breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro started tapping his foot to the song and Nami looked up through her lashes at him. He rose an eyebrow back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a good song."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes and pushed back off the table. "Yeah," she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro inhaled deeply and slid out of the booth. Nami glanced up when Zoro cleared his throat. She looked down at his offered hand in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming?" he asked, tilting his head over towards where Luffy was swaying in front of the jukebox, lost in the song he put on repeat. "I've got dimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Nami put her hand in his and he hauled her out of the booth. Nami giggled softly when he spun her around, her hair hitting her face. She sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>happily </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time, and swayed with Zoro towards Luffy and the jukebox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed and jumped around them. He hit the song on the jukebox again, laughing harder when an old man at the counter pointedly cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't this song great, Nami? Zoro?" Luffy bounced excitedly, prying their hands apart to dance with them. Nami laughed freely, spinning Luffy around the way Zoro did her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zoro chuckled softly, catching Luffy when he teetered slightly. "It's good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed again when the old man glared at them. This kid was just full of laughter, wasn't he? Nami rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nami, Nami! Let me spin you!" Luffy shook Nami's arm, swinging it between them like a jump rope. Nami brushed the hair out of her face, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, Luffy," Nami said with an exasperated laugh, letting him spin her one, two, three times. She let go of his sweaty palm dizzy and her chest feeling light, falling into Zoro's chest when she stumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I think that's enough of that song," Zoro helped her upright, glancing warily at the mean old guy at the counter. "Let's pay our bill and book it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Luffy pouted, dragging his feet back to their table. Nami shook her head, catching her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right," she breathed, linking her arm with Zoro's as they followed Luffy back to the table. She looked up at him with a soft smile. "It is a good song."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He matched her grin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Zoro said, shutting the radio off completely. Luffy immediately leaned forward from the back seat to glare at Zoro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zoro, why did you do that?" Luffy groused, arms wrapping around Nami's headrest. She swatted him off as she drove, slowing down as they neared a red light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a Beatles free ride. No Beatles," Zoro stated firmly, crossing his arms. Luffy held his glare with a wobbly pout. "Society has progressed past the need for Hey Jude by the Beatles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes so hard she saw her brain in her skull. "Let him listen to the Beatles, jackass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Zoro insisted, sporting a pout of his own. They both stared at Nami, pleadingly for their own reasons. She sighed, and faced the road again, not giving either of them an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silence it is then," she said, hitting the gas a little too hard when the light turned green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy wailed the whole way to the next light.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not stopping today. Just take a nap in your seat!" Zoro insisted. Nami's glare burned through the side of his head. Luffy snored loudly from the back seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These seats are so uncomfortable!" Zoro rolled his eyes at that. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole </span>
  </em>
  <span>this car. Can't really complain in that situation. "Besides, you owe me, remember!" she growled, anger rolling off her in waves. Zoro sputtered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Owe you?" he's incredulous. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Owe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? What for?! I already paid you back for the gas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the map, you moron!" Nami's fist flew at his shoulder and Zoro swerved on the road slightly. He rights the wheel and glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The map? What map?" Zoro asked but the scene from the day before slowly comes to mind. He gulped, remembering how he accidentally let their only map fly out the window and Nami's enraged bellow of how he'd pay for that. "Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami screamed through gritted teeth. Zoro rolled his eyes, activating the turn signal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consider me in your debt for that too, then," Zoro shrugged, turning the wheel. Nami glanced out the window quickly before glaring at him again. Then whipped her head to look out the window again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gone the wrong way!" she screamed at him and he gulped. If steam could come out of someone's ears…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll be out of the city eventually," Zoro grumbled, glaring at the drugstore he swore they've passed three times already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to owe me so much, your great-grandchildren will be paying mine off!" Nami threatened with a finger pointed at him. He flipped her off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Luffy commented, staring out the window at the passing small-town scenery. "You guys are my best friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Zoro turned around in the passenger seat to look back at Luffy. Luffy looked away from the window and nodded with a big grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" Luffy replied and adjusted his straw hat on his head. "We're on an adventure for life, the three of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For life, huh?" Nami asked from the driver's seat. She looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Who's to say I'll stick around that long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy laughed, "You wouldn't leave us now, Nami. We've bonded!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami gripped the steering wheel a little tighter at the confidence in Luffy's tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life's quite long," Zoro commented, turning back around in his seat. Luffy nodded, leaning forward to stick his head between their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but also quite short," Luffy added sagely. Nami rose her brows at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, it doesn't sound too bad," Nami spoke with a shrug. "The three of us on the road forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could visit all 50 states and then flee the country after," Zoro joked, laying his head back on the headrest of his seat. "Because of the whole 'we've committed crimes' thing, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, that's actually a great plan, Zoro," Luffy tapped his chin in thought. "Mexico has the ocean around it so I vote that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro snorted, eyes closing. "Awesome plan, Luffy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Luffy grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wherever we go," Nami noted with a sigh. "We'll need a lot more money than we currently have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still against the bank robbery idea?" Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Zoro and Nami snapped. Luffy giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit!" Zoro cursed, turning up the radio. Nami slowed down to pull over as the news report repeated. They all sat quiet and on edge, listening to it run as it listed Zoro by name. "Shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," Nami groaned, banging her forehead against the wheel. "We're officially wanted criminals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this the road trip you had in mind, Luffy?" Zoro turned to Luffy in the back seat. Luffy scratched his head, his hat tied around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, sorta," Luffy admitted. "I always wanted to be a pirate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami groaned louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in so much shit," Nami muttered, hitting the radio a little too hard to turn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy leaned forward between their seats suddenly and slung an arm around each of their necks, pushing their cheeks against his as he laughed deep from his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy..." Nami mumbled with her cheek squished against his. Luffy hugged them tighter. Zoro sighed, patting Luffy on the arm to return the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna be okay, Nami," Luffy reassured with a smile, pulling away. He grabbed each of their hands, linking his pinkies with theirs. "We're in this together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami took a deep breath and nodded. She tightened her pinky finger around his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Together."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys," Luffy whined, nose pressed against the glass of his window. "It's been too gloomy and serious for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee, I wonder why," Nami snapped, tearing open a granola bar. "We've escalated to shoplifting </span>
  <em>
    <span>granola.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might as well," Zoro said gruffly from the driver's seat, cheek pressed to his fist as he leaned his elbow against the open window. Luffy whined again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's play a game, this is supposed to be fun!" Luffy pulled his face off the window, rolling it down. "Let's play I spy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Nami swallowed the last bite of her granola bar, crumpling the wrapper and throwing it out the window. "I spy with my little eye… Hm, something green."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy immediately jumped up to sit on his knees, staring intently out his open window, gripping the door. He furrowed his brows in concentration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it the grass?" Luffy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope," Nami replied, examining her nails. Luffy hummed, leaning his head a little out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The weird tree over there?" Luffy pointed. Nami shook her head. "Oh is it--Ahh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy!" Nami shouted, hastily unbuckling her seat belt and twisting in her seat to grab Luffy by the ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" Zoro swerved as Nami's hand roughly came down on his thigh as she tugged on Luffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy's going to fly out of the window!" Nami snapped. "Fucking stop the car!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro cursed as Luffy hang from the window at his waist, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is fun!" Luffy shouted over the wind. Nami clenched her teeth in annoyance. She hooked her foot under her seat and used both arms to yank Luffy back into the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the car swerved the opposite way and spun out before crashing into a tree. Nami flew forward into the back seat as the airbags deployed in Zoro's face. Luffy groaned and rubbed his head where he hit it when Nami pulled him back in. Nami rolled off of him into the seat beside him, on top of her bags, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," she cursed when she noticed Zoro against the wheel and the front of the car completely crumpled around the tree. She shakily threw open the car door open, running around to Zoro's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Nami threw open his door. "You better be alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami bit her lip when Zoro didn't retort back. The inside of the car wasn't badly damaged so they weren't trapped in it, but Zoro not being awake was worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luffy, are you okay?" Nami asked as she leaned over Zoro's back to unbuckle him. Luffy responded with an affirmative and she nodded. "Okay, good. Hand me a water bottle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy tossed her one as he exited the car himself. Nami uncapped it and poured it on Zoro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" Zoro jolted away, sputtering and coughing. "Ew, it's warm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well," Nami sighed shakily. "Making sure you didn't die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro blinked and looked around him taking in what just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," Zoro coughed, wiping water off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What now?" Luffy asked. Nami ran a hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face and shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hear a lake not too far from here, let's push it in and ditch it." Zoro and Luffy nodded, agreeing. Luffy held his crumpled straw hat in his hands with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll fix your hat later, Luffy. Don't worry," Nami clasped him on the shoulder. Luffy nodded, smiling slightly. "Let's please finally ditch the murder car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye-bye murder car!" Luffy chanted, jumping up once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lake ended up being a lot farther from where they crashed than Nami thought, making them thoroughly tired and sweaty by the time they finally pushed it far enough in the water for it to sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," Zoro said as the three of them watched the car slowly sink into the lake. He twisted to look at them, hands on his hips. "Should we start walking?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami inhaled deeply before letting it out with a nod. "I guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's find a McDonald's!" Luffy skipped up the lake bed, holding his misshapen hat to his head. "I would kill for a McDouble, right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, yeah. A sweet tea sounds delicious right now," Nami sighed. She gripped Zoro's offered hand and he pulled her up to even ground. "Maybe some fries too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A big mac!" Luffy offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, I haven't had a Fillet o' Fish in years," Zoro mused. Luffy spun around to walk ahead of them backward, watching his feet to not trip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda want a happy meal," Nami scooped up her duffel bag from where they ditched their stuff and slung it over her shoulder. "With apple slices."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I wonder what toys they have right now," Luffy spoke and then stumbled slightly over a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it's Sanrio I call dibs," Zoro declared, scooping up the rock Luffy tripped on and chucking it. It hit a passing car and the trio winced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? Sanrio?" Nami grilled. Zoro shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like Keroppi. He matches my hair," Zoro replied, a cheeky grin stretching on his face as he pointed to his hair. Luffy gasped in awe then turned around to walk properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair is a completely different shade of green," Nami remarked with an eye roll, taking two quick strides to fall into step with Luffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close enough," Zoro huffed, walking behind them, arms crossed indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Nami dismissed. "We're using the rest of your cash on dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro rolled his eyes. Of course they were. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night in a new dingy motel room, Nami slowly rolled out of bed and crept to the door. She grabbed her purse from the floor just as the bedside lamp clicked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Going somewhere?" Zoro whispered, careful not to wake up Luffy before they were ready to deal with his energy. He didn't move from his position at all, still laying on his back with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. Nami stopped at the door, turning around with her hand still on the knob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere too far," Nami assured softly. She glanced at Luffy's sleeping form with a soft smile. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere but here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zoro nodded, satisfied, and reached an arm out to turn the lamp back off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides," Nami smirked in the dark. "You're both stuck with me for life, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped out the door quietly, oblivious to the small content smile on Luffy's face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luffy's whining over his dry mouth as he dragged his feet behind them and Nami's duffel bag behind that. Zoro squinted in the sun and adjusts Nami on his back, who's chin rested on the top of his head as she navigated them through the middle of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Collect some spit in your mouth and quit bellyaching," Zoro barked around the handle of Nami's purse and a lisp, tightening his grip on her thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Luffy dragged the ending vowel, sounding tearful. Zoro rolled his eyes. "That's not good enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your fault we're walking!" Nami snapped, arms tightening around Zoro's neck as she twisted to glare at Luffy over her shoulder. Luffy stuck out his tongue at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Walking is fun," Luffy said, causing Nami to scoff. "When I'm not dying of thirst, though," he amended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really didn't mean to crash our car," Luffy said quietly after a silent moment of walking. He jogged up to walk in step with them, chewing on his thumb as he looked at the ground. Nami sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Luffy," Nami assured, pressing her cheek to the top of Zoro's head. She shielded her eyes with her hand and squeezed one eye shut to look at Luffy in the sun. Luffy kicked the dirt. "It's not really your fault."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luffy nodded, glum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And," Nami inhaled deeply, lifting her head off of Zoro's. "Now we can get a new car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Luffy immediately perked up, his entire body seeming to light back up. "An even cooler car than before! One with a super cold AC, definitely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha," Zoro laughed as Luffy pulled his shirt off his sweaty chest, shaking it out for some brief relief. "Definitely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The coldest AC we can find," Nami promised, pressing her cheek back against Zoro's head and closing her eyes against the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's that?" Luffy stopped in his tracks, holding his arm to his forehead to shield his eyes. Nami lifted her head up, squinting over where Luffy was pointing with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Nami slapped Zoro's chest repeatedly, getting him to release her as she jumped off his back. "It's a car!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A car!" Luffy cheered, running up to the side of the road and throwing his thumb out. "Hey! Please don't be a creepy murder clown!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nami wiped Zoro's spit from her purse handle and hiked it over her shoulder, scooping up her duffle bag from where Luffy dropped it and jogged after him. She waved her arm with a relieved laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Nami yelled out as the minivan got closer to them, slowing to a stop. Zoro panted with his hands on his knees next to Luffy. Nami breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for stopping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window rolled down and they were face to face with the longest nose any of them had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need a ride?" Long-nose smirked at them. "I've got gas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>poggers. this was my first venture in one piece lol please be gentle idk how accurate their voices are ppeleleasesd be gentle i watch the dub so idk what y'all consider more in character bc i can Hear This So Vividly in their dubs LOL. I'm sorry for watching dubbed one piece i didn't mean to...</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://discord.gg/TYAK2SF"> the discord </a> and i'll yell back.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>